


A soft epilogue

by Quinnoid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, they deserve a soft epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Daisira fluff because I can and want this to be canon so much.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	A soft epilogue

Before the world ended and their lives had tumbled into chaos, Daisy didn’t like to cuddle. She was always too restless to lay still for long. But gods, she’d been missing out on a whole world of good. Basira wasn’t ready to sleep yet, but she was reading in bed anyway, Daisy curled into her side peacefully. She traced small circles on Daisy’s arm, only stopping to flip the page.

This pointless waste of time would have driven her insane so long ago, but now, she’s calm. The Hunt doesn’t bubble in her veins anymore. Basira threaded her fingers through Daisy’s short, choppy hair. Daisy sighed, pushing into the contact until Basira started massaging her head. Pressure she didn’t even know was there faded under deft fingers. Lazily, Daisy sat up and pulled Basira into a gentle kiss.

That was another thing that had changed. Before, everything had to be sharp and pointed and purposeful. Even the chase was punctuated. Now she just existed to slowly kiss her wife. 

The world ended, and somehow, Jon and Martin had put it back together. Put her back together. Daisy would be forever grateful to them for giving her the opportunity to live. To cuddle. To kiss Basira. To love Basira. To do everything at her own pace, with her own goals in mind. To let the end be satisfactory.

Basira kissed her back, just as slow and gentle. She set her book aside, and pulled Daisy into her, never breaking that slow, gentle pace. It was everything Daisy wanted, everything she needed, and she was never going to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Short because chronic pain is kicking me in the ass. I probably won't finish this weeks prompts unfortunately. I'll save them for later though, try to write them before the weeks over if I can.


End file.
